The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Plasma chambers can be used for performing various processes such as chemical vapor deposition, sputter deposition and plasma-enhanced etching processes used in manufacturing an electronic work piece such as a semiconductor device or flat panel display. A plasma discharge is sustained by coupling RF or DC power from an electrical power source to the plasma. The coupling is accomplished typically by connecting the power source to an electrode within the chamber or to an antenna or magnetic coil within or adjacent to the chamber.
The conditions within a plasma chamber generally change during the progression of the manufacturing process being performed within the chamber, and such changes sometimes cause electrical arcing within the chamber. If any electrical arcing occurs between the plasma and the work piece being manufactured, or between the plasma any of the chamber components, damage may occur to the work piece or the chamber components.